


Step for step

by RussianWitch



Series: Steps [3]
Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Angst, Developing Relationship, Hand Jobs, I figure everyone writes one of these eventually, M/M, making it work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing around with the sentinel verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step for step

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

Brian does a couple of acrobatics to cross the natural barriers provided by one human and two canine bodies on the way to the door. He isn't usually a fan of being up this early, but with a full day in court in his near future he needs to move just to keep from going out of his head  later.   


He hits the pavement at a steady pace music in his ears while his other senses scan the neighborhood. It's cleaned up a lot since word got out that a Sentinel moved in to stay, but shit does occasionally happen. The disgustingly early morning is cool and the sun is barely breaching the horizon, once upon a time Brian  would have been mesmerized by the way the sky changes color but these days with the awareness of his Guide always at the edge of his sensory range, their bond happily humming at the back of his mind Brian can enjoy the sunrise as much as he wants. 

Nails click on the pavement along side him all of a sudden, Bullet materializing next to him in bits and pieces as always reminding Brian of the Matrix to the dog's great annoyance. Bullet woofs a greeting then proceeds to run lazy circles around his, Brian prefers to think of himself as the 'owner' even if deep down he has his doubts. He speeds up a little to keep up with his spirit animal and listens to his Guide slowly waking up and cursing at not finding his Sentinel at his disposal. 

He finishes his lap at a dead run while Dominic is still in the shower motivated by the though of getting help with scrubbing his back _if_ he makes it back in time. Of course he trips over Dodge still sprawled in the middle of the bedroom floor snoring up a  storm only the dog's tail wagging lazily when Bullet drops beside him signaling that the maybe-animal is capable of movement. Still cursing Brian stumbles into the slightly cramped bathroom growling at Dominic's amusement.

Despite having an extremely negative reaction to turning out to be a Guide, Dominic is surprisingly okay with the spirit dogs as long as they stay corporal and act like dogs. Brian suspects that he loves their mutts almost as much as...He drops his sweaty shorts and tank on the floor and steps into the narrow shower pressing himself against his Guide's broad back to nuzzle at the bite mark that represents his claim on the man.

As usual the scent and feel of his Guide makes him hard, his dick catches in the groove between Dominic's ass cheeks. Brian feels Dominic tense slightly then relax after a breath or two accepting the contact that would have send him through the roof even six months before. He's already pulling away when Dominic reaches back to grab at his hip and stop him. Brian holds his breath fearful that any comment or action from his side will break the spell. He nuzzles at the bite again slowly resting more of his weight on Dominic's back as his Guide's fingers dig into his hip.

"Should have woken me up. Would have gone with ya." Dominic rumbles through the rivulets of water bowing his head to allow Brian better access to his neck.

"You were dead to the world, man, besides I need you in a good mood today." He closes his eyes enjoying the way Dominic's laugh vibrates through both their bodies.

"If ya think I forgot that you're dragging me into court for the day, you are deluded my friend." Dominic turns rubbing their bodies together until he can wrap his arms around Brian. "Don't think you're not working that off." He licks his way into Brian's mouth offering his taste and his touch that Brian eagerly claims as his due.

"Yeah? What did your last slave died off?" Dominic's hands tighten on Brian's ass at the question.

"I can always make you do the shit work on the new car." Chuckling at the threat Brian leans down to nip at Dominic's collar bone.

"Oh, does that mean I can get a better deal?" He thrusts his hips bumping their dicks together wondering what Dominic is going to demand as recompense. The bargaining and negotiations are a leftover from their rough beginning, from trying not to kill each other despite needing each other to survive. Once the bond had sparked between them unasked for and unexpected by either one, they hadn't had a lot of choice.

"After we are sprung." Dominic mumbles into Brian's mouth between sloppy kisses as their dicks rub together.

"We still have time—" He worms his hand between their bodies squeezing their dicks together. As much as Brian would love to fuck, it would probably make them late if they went at it. Between the water and the remains of soap on Dom's skin they slide together nicely, Brian's hand tightening around the shafts gives them just enough friction to make fucking up into his hand  worth while .

"Should have woke me up, could've fucked instead of running around the neighborhood. Might've even let you fuck me." Brian growls a warning never amused to that kind of manipulation. Holding sex over each other's heads almost tore them apart once already and he doesn't want to start the downward spiral again. "Easy tough guy—"  His guide soothes thrusting into Brian's hand as he lifts his chin a minimal amount just enough that Brian's baser instincts can interpret it as submission. "—just talking shit." He ads wrapping his hand around Brian's on their hard flesh.  Together they stroke lazily exchanging kisses in favor of talking.

Talking still gets them into trouble even now that everything is leveling out. Touching always feels better, it's what they supposed to do: the way guardians communicated in the past when no one questioned their bonds or duties . Their hands lace together around their dicks, they rock together letting the world fall away. Brian isn't sure what Dominic gets out of it when they are wrapped up in each other that way, he only knows that with all his senses engaged by his Guide's proximity he feels like home a feeling that's so exotic that it's still a thrill every time he experiences it.

Coming is almost an afterthought: physical pleasure unable to compare to the sense of belonging  and family that their connection provides. The way that Dominic pulls him close in those moments makes Brian hopeful that maybe they feel the same thing, that it isn't just the demand of hormones and prehistoric instinct that drives them together but that there is more.

Letting go is almost too hard, and back in the bedroom Brian is ridiculously grateful when Bullet wanders up almost shouldering him off his feet. Even having grown up at the Center he isn't completely sure what the spirit dog is supposed to be: a higher power, a part of his subconscious a ghost are all valid possibilities. No one has ever managed to get to the bottom off the phenomenon, but after the comfort of his Guide it's the next best thing as far as Brian is concerned.

Breakfast is fast and silent the day looming over both of them now. The proscribed uniform isn't as restrictive as it could be, but the tie still chokes hanging around Brian's neck like a noose. As much as he loves his job, court isn't his thing and with  half the force is gossiping  about him, Dominic and the way they found each other he'd just as soon stay away for a few months working another case. 

They take his car, Dominic sliding into the passenger seat without a word in what feels like an apology. If it wasn't for the car they could have been any other guardian pair going into work. Brian wonders how long it will take for everyone to forget that they are a walking, talking anomaly, how long it will take for  them  to forget.

"Let's drive down to the beach after, won't get around to anything today anyway." Dominic doesn't have to say which beach he means, they've spend a lot of time on the almost deserted stretch of sand over the months practicing trusting each other. It's become neutral ground in a sense a place where they can rage and struggle against circumstances before sucking it up again and going home the united front they have to be. 

"Yeah lets—" From the back seat the dogs bark their agreement with the plan. Even if he wanted to object, Brian is outvoted. In the distance there is a light that's almost ready to switch to red, the just about quarter mile leading up is clear and he can't hear any traffic in the side streets.

Without warning he floors the gas pushing the car to make the light. 


End file.
